marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Natasha Romanoff (Earth-416274)
'''Natalia Alianovna Romanova', better known as Black Widow, is one of the best spies and assassins in the world. Originally an agent of the Soviet agency for foreign intelligence, she later became a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., the international counter-intelligence agency. Having extensive mastery in the martial arts and armed with her Widow's Bite, Black Widow is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most talented agents. and then later joined the Avengers as a S.H.I.E.L.D. Liaison. Powers and Abilities Powers Super Soldier Serum: This serum has metabolized and enhanced all of her bodily functions beyond the peak of human potential, giving her enhanced abilities. *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology:' The Super-Soldier Serum has metabolized and enhanced all of Natasha's natural anatomical abilities to superhuman levels. As a result, she is extremely intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable. Although the Super-Soldier Serum is definite, she still maintains an overall healthy lifestyle including a regular exercise regimen and a balanced diet. This appears to have increased her capabilities further, much like in the case of a normal human. **'Superhuman Strength:' Black Widow's physical strength is enhanced to superhuman levels. She is strong enough to lift at least 2-5 tons and much more if she pushes. Nick Fury stated that Natalia could "bench-press a Toyota", and she has been able to perform such feats as easily stopping a 5-ton pine tree, capable of crushing Jeeps, from falling on a group of soldiers, curling 500 kg/1000 lbs, and physically bending metal with her bare hands. She has demonstrated that she is strong enough to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. She has also consistently shown the ability to hurt beings with Hulk-levels of durability, as well as pushed Spider-Man, who has lifted a 20 tons truck, to his limits in a shoving match. **'Superhuman Speed:' Black Widow can run and swim at a speed between 60-80 miles per hour with ease, and potentially more while under stress. When challenged, she's able to expedite "eight or nine blocks" within seconds and long distances far out-performing even peak human capacity. **'Superhuman Agility:' Black Widow's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the peak of human potential. She has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. This is also equivalent to Spider-Man, as Black Widow was able to grapple him to a stand-still. She also has the ability to leap 54 meters/60 yards out in a single bound and 12 meters/40 feet into the air without a running start. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Black Widow's reflexes are at superhuman level. Her reaction speed is 40 kph, which makes it possible for her to dodge gunfire, even at short range, from multiple gunners at the same time. She can pretty much out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Black Widow's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-inducing lactic acid in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting her superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. She can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue toxins begins to impair her. This kind of physiology grants him phenomenal endurance. She can even hold his breath under water for 6 minutes. Carol Danvers also remarked about Black Widow's stamina, stating "Romanova only needs an hour or two's sleep every week". **'Superhuman Durability:' Black Widow's bones and muscles are far denser and harder than normal. He can withstand great impacts such such as falling from several stories, sky-diving into the water from a height of 182 meters/600 feet, or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Black Widow's body is durable to the point that when she was being punched by a corrupt soldier in the torso, it resulted in the assailant's wrists breaking thanks to her super-dense muscles. She can also withstand the impact of a car going 128 kph/80 mph and survive it with little harm other than a sore body She can also withstand massive explosions; this level of durability is how she survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout her career. She is also durable enough to take hits from beings with strength in class 100+ without notable injury. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' She is able to heal broken bones and torn muscles "in a day or two", while bullet and knife puncture wounds heal in "a matter of hours". She has even healed from a broken neck, broken limbs and holes through her chest in a week. She has also become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. **'Contaminant Immunity:' Black Widow is seemingly immune to all Earthly diseases, infections, and disorders, and has never been shown to become ill after receiving the Super-Soldier Serum. She's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox, and HIV. Her immune system is so powerful that "a half a pint of tetrodotoxin" showed no ill effects. **'Alcohol Immunity:' Black Widow is virtually immune to intoxication by consuming alcohol. **'Suspended Aging:' The Super-Soldier Serum dramatically slowed Romanova's aging process due to extensive regeneration of healthy cells. **'Superhuman Senses:' Romanova's senses have also been augmented. She can taste, feel, hear, see, and smell things better than humans. **'Enhanced Intelligence:' Her mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing her mind to process information quickly, giving her an accelerated learning aptitude, or knack for quickly analyzing multiple information streams, such as threat assessment, as well as rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, an eidetic memory, meaning that she never forgets anything and has perfect recall, the ability to speed read, and high deductive reasoning skills. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Natasha is an expert in many fields of martial arts. These include sambo, boxing, karate, judo, aikido, ninjutsu, savate, muay thai and multiple styles of kung fu. *'Expert Acrobat:' She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. *'Expert Marksman:' Natasha is an extremely accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. *'Multilingual:' She is fluent in Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, Japanese, and various other languages. *'Graceful Dancer:' Natasha is a profound ballet dancer. *'Expert Tactician:' She is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. She has lead the Avengers and even S.H.I.E.L.D. on one occasion. *'Talented Hacker:' Natasha can hack into all computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security with ease. *'Master Seductress:' She is an expert in the field of seduction. Natalia has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. She sometimes continues deceiving certain men through means of acting if she still has a further use for them. *'Expert Spy:' Natasha is a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. She displays an uncanny affinity for psychological manipulation and can mask her real emotions perfectly. She is capable of killing in cold blood when the need arises. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Costume Specifications:' Synthetic stretch fabric which has been augmented to be highly resistant to damage even small arms fire and high temperatures. Microscopic suction cups on her costume allow her to scale walls and cling to ceilings, just as her namesake. Transportation Natasha uses her Widow's Line, a grappling hook with a retractable line, to swing along rooftops for increased mobility. Avenger's Quinjets. Assorted S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft. Used an Avengers Issue Jet-Pack. Weapons *'Personal Weaponry:' The Black Widow's Gauntlets are wrist cartridges containing various tools of the spy trade: tear-gas pellets, Electro Disks, Smoke Bombs, EMP Devices, Wire, Spray Web Fluid, a radio transmitter and spring-loaded cable. *'Special Weaponry:' Various automatic weapons and firearms, combat knives and explosives as needed. She also uses a device often referred to as the Widow's Bite that is capable of emitting highly potent electric shocks with a maximum of about 30,000 volts. Relationships Family *John Rushman † - Father *Nikta Romanova † - Mother Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Employers **Nick Fury - Director **Maria Hill - Deputy Director **Phil Coulson - Colleague and Friend **Melinda May - Colleague and Friend **Leo Fitz - Colleague and Friend **Jemma Simmons - Colleague and Friend **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Colleague and Friend **Dum-Dum Dugan - Colleague **Erik Selvig - Colleague and Friend **Jasper Sitwell - Colleague **Sharon Carter - Colleague and Friend **Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird - Colleague **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Colleague, Best Friend and Partner **Eddie Brock/Agent Venom - Colleague and Friend *Avengers - Teammates **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Team Leader and Good Friend **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Teammate **Thor - Teammate and Friend **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Teammate and Friend **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Teammate, Best Friend, S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague and Partner **Janet van Dyne/Wasp - Teammate and Friend **Hank Pym/Ant-Man - Teammate and Friend *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Ally and Girlfriend Enemies *Hydra - Enemies **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull - Enemy **Wolfgang von Strucker/Baron von Strucker - Enemy **Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra - Enemy **Helmut Zemo/Baron Zemo - Enemy **Arnim Zola - Enemy **Yelena Belova/Black Widow - Archenemy **Eric Williams/Grim Reaper - Enemy **Brock Rumlow/Crossbones - Enemy **Jack Rollins - Enemy *Ultron - Enemy **Ultron Sentries - Enemies Notes She is a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Level Seven. Trivia *Romanova occasionally cared for a cat that hung around her apartment until she eventually named it Liho and officially adopted it. Category:Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division members Category:Avengers members Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Secret Avengers members Category:Komitet Gosudarstvennoy Bezopasnosti members Category:Black Widow Ops Program members Category:Public Identity Category:Female Characters Category:Russians Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Teachers Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 7" Category:Weight Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Longevity Category:Learned Intelligence Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Short range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Shield Fighting Category:Government Agents Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:Spies Category:Dancing Category:Multilingual Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Martial Arts Category:Romanoff Family Category:Rushman Family Category:Humans Category:Shooting Category:Gymnasts Category:Weapons Expert Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Level 10 Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Acrobats Category:Trained by Wolverine Category:Athletic skills Category:Strategist